Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24435238-20150615025104
I keep on posting, and I apologize xD But season 3 brought me 2 new amazing, full of potential, ships. Poussey and Brook: Love them already only because it has so much potential for development and I can see it being turned into something special. Outside of her flashback episode and her crush on Taystee, we haven't seen Poussey give her heart to someone and connect to them emotionally, especially on a long-term basis (assuming their relationship will last). This season, Poussey looked to many different places to fill an empty piece of her heart (with drinking, with the cult, with Suzanne's book), and time after time it would be shown or explicitly said how much she wants love. And then we have Brook, whose storyline the entire season was about loneliness and isolation, leading to depression and a supposed suicide attempt. And when Poussey found Brook overdosed, she did whatever she can to save her (granted this was before feelings blossomed). Poussey and Brook are so lost and broken souls, and even tho their lake scene where they floated in the water, holding hands, might seem random, I can defs see it turning into somethinf beautiful. I mean, how quick were Poussey and her friends to accept Brook? Especially since they're a VERY tight group, Brook managed to finally be accepted somewhere. This relationship has so much potential for development for both girls (especially Brook since we have no insight on her love life, and a lot of the fandom views her as annoying, which I don't find her to be at all). Suzanne and Maureen: Too fucking adorable oh my God. Yet another ship that might seem random, but tbh, unless already a relationship before the series began (Pipex, Nicky/Morello), how many relationships have we seen begun? Only Dennett. So it's safe to say that random interactions without much initial development is how things are done with OITNB ships. Anyways, that was rambly. Maureen was a fan of Suzanne's book. In fact, a LOT of the people at the prison (inmates, guards) were fans of her book. But Maureen and Poussey are (as far as we know) the only ones who actually CONNECTED with her story. Maureen saw herself as she read the book and didn't hesitate to tell Suzanne how much the stort meant to her. And when Maureen invited Suzanne to have sex with her, we saw a whole new side to Suzanne - we've seen her vulnerability multiple times, but none of it dealt with sex. Suzanne was emotionally and physically vulnerable and was shy of having sex with Maureen because she'd never found someone in her life who she connected with in that way. And can I just say HOW FUCKING ADORABLE THE LAKE SCENE IS? Omg the way they smile at each other, and giggle without having to say a word. Ugh, feels. This relationship will allow us to see the way Suzanne deals with having a significant other (and not just a prison wife like with Piper). This was long and rambly and I apologize. I just see so much potential with these two ships.